Heckle and Jeckle as a couple
by foxiso
Summary: just few drabbles of Heckle and Jeckle the talking magpies, as they are in couple in this rated T for precautions
1. Dessert

Terry Toons Studio 1951.

We were filming (well and animating) the "bulldozing the bull" episode that day.

"and cut" the director shouted then the bell rang for the lunchtime break, I quickly took off my torrero costume and threw it away next to the other one, the toon bull named Fernando pulled a handkerchief out of his hammerspace, he wiped of the water off of his face,I slapped my forahead, what was I thinking ?, I've read and memorized the script, it wasn't my turn to interfere yet, I was about to thanks Fernando for helping me out by pulling off some random gag (and then allowing me to pull another one) when I heard the director calling me "Heckle come here" , I tried to avoid the stampede of people walking toward the cafeteria while walking toward the director, as I arrived next to him he sighed and then told me "that was a close one" he said as he looked at me "I know, I know it's just...how to call it...instincts, I had to grab Fernando, I'm sorry chum but it came up like that" I apologied "yeah well for this time I'm gonna pass this one off because you impressed me enough with that gag but you have to calm down those wild toon gag urges and stick up to the script ok?" he told me "alright chief" I replied as he too leaves toward the cafeteria, truth to be told I didn't have an urge to pull out some gag, the real urge was trying to save my dearest love out of Fernando's harm (even though my sweetheart was also a toon and Fernando was just following the script) my heart took over all of my actor's duty.

Speaking of my sweetheart, where did my lovebird go? I looked around and finally spotted him having a little chit chat with double M (Mighty Mouse).

Ah Jeckle, that shy chum didn't really dare to confess his love to me earlier , I knew something was wrong with him as he had tried to avoid me more than once, and for my part, I tried to stick up to him and to make him understand that with him I fell more than just friendship, I too was feeling a deeper connection, at first Jeckle was affraid that it would be inappropriate and that I might reject him but once he confessed to me my heart melted, no, not melted, it fused with his while I kissed him out of passion, I always wanted Jeckle to be part of my life, and me to be part of his, I always wanted to feel his heart beating for mine next to mine, I wanted to be his lover, and perhaps someday I'll be his husband, but let's not rush in, let my little sweetheart adapt to it more.

I walked to them unoticed, and I wraped my wing arond my sweetheart's waist as he gasped and blushed, Jeckle turned his head and saw me and smiled gently as he snuggled under my beak, double M must have understood our relationship quickly as he smiled of approval, I smiled back at Jeckle (geez I don't know what's more cute, the blush or the snuggle) "so my chums what's cooking?" I finally asked as I looked at Mighty Mouse, "oh nothing special just checking up on you and Jeckle, and the studios..." he answered then he looked at Jeckle "see? I told you it would work to talk about it with him" he then said "wait a minute" I cut off looking at Mighty mouse then at Jeckle then back at double M then my lovebird "you told him before?" I asked him, Jeckle steped a little away and shruged "I needed some advices" he told me "...and confort too, even Dimwit, Chesty, Gandy Goose and Sourpuss know about it" added double M, I was getting a little irritated, Jeckle told everytoon of this studio way before me "great now everyone knows" I sighed of annoyance, Jeckle giggled "but they accept us and our choice" he said as he approached me again, I calmed down a little bit, at least our closest friends were accepting our relationship, I don't care if some don't, I don't care if other toons and humans don't accept the fact that we're lovers, I hope they'll leave us alone and don't attempt to ... nah they wouldn't, the important thing is that we, Jeckle and I have finally declared our flames a few days ago, and now are more happy than ever, Jeckle then wraped his arms around my neck and kissed me, I returned the passionate kiss as my hands hold his face, double M just wished us goodbye and left for lunch.

Finally leaving us some space, a minute later we broke up our kiss, I licked my beak to catch one last taste of Jeckle's kiss as he dragged me to the caffeteria, as we arrive in front of it Jeckle asked me "so what should we take my darling?" that's when I looked at him with a devious grin on my face, he looked at me trying to figuring out what was on my mind and I answered "you know I love playing the bad boy, I think I'll skip to the Dessert" I said as I grabed him and carried him in my arms, his mind was quick enough to catch my drift as he tried to struggle "oh no you don't old charmer, no you don't, Heckle, I say put me down this instant!" he protested as he giggled (how cute) "it's you who's tempting me" I told him as I walked down the hall and finally find the perfect empty spot, the animators room, I kicked the door wide opened and carried my sweetheart in there, as the door closed behind us, I pinned down my struggling "dessert" on the nearest table with my body "with that delicious kiss of yours, you woke up my sweet tooth, and now it's craving for more sugar pie" I said as I kissed him but he struggled and broke it "seriously Heckle can't it wait until we're in private and alone?" he asked a little irritated "we're in private and alone, it's lunch break remember?" as said as I kissed his neck earning shivers and giggles out of him "what if...what if someone find us here right now? what would they say?" he moaned as he shivered from my kisses on his neck, then I kissed him down to the torso, "don't know don't care please let's enjoy this moment" I whispered as I snuggle my head against his chest, listeing to his passionate heart beet and catching his sence and kissed him again on the torso, Jeckle moaned of both disapproval and pleasure, man do I love his body, with his feathers as soft as silk, I kissed him down to the stomach, he shivered more, then I lifted my head and stared at his stomach, having a realisation, remembering the "cat trouble" episode we were doing, me and Jeckle protecting a little chum from a big cat, acting like ...parents, as I calmed down, Jeckle became worried to not feeling me continnuing, he lifted his head up and caught me staring thoughtfully at his stomach, he understood quickly, a moment of short silence followed until I heard a dreadful thing coming out of my sweetheart's own mouth "y...you know I ca..I can ask an animator to draw me back into Maggy, like this I could try to lay an e..." he said but as I heard those words, my blood boiled and I shouted "NO!" and cut him off, I stared at him right in the eyes, he felt intimiated and slided down a little "aren't you proud of being Jeckle? aren't you proud being my MALE LOVER?" I asked irritated "I know, I know but there's another way chum, it's me I shouldn't have thought of a body more perfect than it already is, I'm sorry" I apologied, Jeckle got up as I allowed him to do so, he sat next to me, he sighed "yes but if we adopt I don't want anyone to bully the baby or to hurt him" he explained, I smiled "don't worry sweetheart if anyone hurts our kid , I'll beat 'em up" I said showing my punches, Jeckle rolled his eyes "and what good will that do? creating more ennemies that's all it will do, the important thing will be acceptance from the other toons, the child and us, if we want our child to be happy" he replied, he had a point,but still some beating hurt wouldn't hurt would it?, he smiled back "but let's wait a little bit longer my darling, we just accepted eachother as lovers, wait until we become husbands hhmm?" he then said, we both smiled "you're right sweetheart, now where we we?, oh yeah" I grinned, he grinned back and before I knew what was he thinking? he got a mallet out of his hammerspace and knocked on my head so hard, I was unconscious for some moment when I got back to myself I saw Jeckle grinning at me at the opened door, "you know darling, sweet things will give you cavities if you abuse of them" he mocked then ran out of the room, I grinned as I got up and sprinted after my run away little "Dessert".

I chased him down until the bell rang, lunch break was over (thanks lord we're toons, we don't really need to eat), I saw Jeckle back into the torrero suit and giving me mine, then he wispered "I'll think you woke up my sweet tooth too, I'll think I'll skip to the Dessert tonight" he then blinked I grinned like a fool, "alright everybody back in position" ordered the director, Jeckle, Fernando and I went back on the set and in the position we left off, oh yes one more thing "huh say Fernando my pal, thanks for helping me out earlier" I told the toon bull, "de nada" Fernando told me, "alright quiet on the stage" ordered the director "ready, and action" he then said and here we go again.


	2. talk in bed

Morning came in ToonTown.

The first rays of sun light hitted Heckle and Jeckle's house, Jeckle woke up as the sun shined through the opened window he blinked his eyes and closed them again in fustration and turned around quickly and faced his still sleeping lover, he calmed down and smiled at Heckle's sleepy face (Heckle was breathing softly in his sleep).

He was tempted to cuddle his face against his lover's chest which he did while closing his eyes hoping to rejoin his darling in Slumberland, but instead he woke up Heckle who opened one eye and saw Jeckle close to his chest, he smiled still pretending to be sleeping he caught Jeckle in his wings and pulled him a little closer, Jeckle giggled he knew that Heckle played pretend, so he kissed his lovebird's beak and whispered "good morning my darling", Heckle opened his eyes lazily "good morning sweetheart" he replied with a smile, "did you sleep well?" asked Jeckle, the other toon magpie nodded "and you?" he then asked "oh could have continued on if the sun didn't wake me up, by the way, you forgot to close the shutters again" answered Jeckle, Heckle just giggled it off and closed his eyes trying to rejoin the dream realm again, Jeckle struggled free from his lover's grasp and stretched himself while yamning "well I better get up and make us some breakfast" he then said as he was about to leave the bed until he felt Heckle's wings wraping around his waist and bringing him back close to his chest again "oh no you ain't, it's too early" said Heckle with his eyes still shut, Jeckle giggled as he tried to break free again but Heckle held him a little tighter than the first time, "it ain't our turn to roll an episode chum, so let's enjoy this day" he then replied "by spending it to bed?" asked Jeckle "yeah" he got from his still sleeping lover.

Jeckle grew a little irritate as the more he struggled the more Heckle's grasp went tighter, the falseto british acent magpie understood that it won't do good so he stopped, "do you suppect me to go back to sleep with this light ?" he then asked the other bird, Heckle just lifted one wing and with a snap of his fingers the shutters closed and they were back in the dark ( they're toons and they take advantage of this fact), Jeckle pouted Heckle could have done that before he was woken up by the sun, he crossed his arms an burried his face in his lover's chest, he could feel Heckle's heart beet, what a wonderful sound he would thought if he wasn't pouting at the moment "ya know if you don't want to sleep we could talk or..." said Heckle but Jeckle cut him off "ok, so, what would you like to talk about?" he asked, Heckle (still trying to sleep) answered "oh anything you want to talk about sweetheart", "verry well" added Jeckle as he calmed down a little "so hhmm...hhmm" he tried to begin but he didn't find what to talk about until Heckle asked him a question "why did you wait so long to declare your love to me?", Jeckle sighed of annoyance, like Heckle didn't know already why but then Heckle cut his thoughts off "I mean why would you think I would reject you or why did you think it will be inappropriate?" he asked, Jeckle sighed befor he answered "when we were redrawn to pals instead of husband and wife we were supposed to get new attitudes, new lives, new voices,..., but when I saw you for the first time in my second life I felt something familiar yet strange, adequate but yet not suitable, I knew that I should be close to you but yet I didn't know where this feeling came from, did it came from the old Maggy or was it something else? then I asked myself if you felt it too, or was it just me?, then if I told you how I felt about you, how would you have been reacting? would you reject me like a freak? or would you respect me but yet wouldn't feel the same? or would you love me? I didn't know, I've talked to many redesigned toons and asked if they too shared an old feeling from their previous designs, but all I got was no, only just memories, then it meant that we were completly different from our previous appearences, we could feel other things, we could have share our lives with someone else than just ourselves, so I tried to shut that feeling and avoided to get hurt by declaring my flame for you, didn't want to suffer, and inappropriate because rare male couples were considerate a shame and still are but with the invention of the DIP I feared that if we were lovers how would people react? would they dip us even though we didn't commit any crime?", Jeckle seemed thoughtful, lost in his memories "in big you were scared of me and other's people reaction" Heckle finally said getting his sweetheart out of his thoughts "no it's not what I..." said Jeckle in defense but Heckle opened his eyes and looked at him and cut him off "hey take it easy sweetheart, I didn't accuse you of anything" he smiled and earned a little smile back from Jeckle before he looked down and his smile vanished, Heckle then lifted his lover's head with his fingers "Jeckle, Sweetheart, look at me, know that I would never in my life dare to hurt you, and you have me and some pals understanding you, so please don't be scared of being who you are, please sweetheart, for you, for me, for us, and don't care about what others might say, an if they even dare trying to hurt you, they'd better count on me to kick their souls out of their bodies" he said, Jeckle was almost about to cry but the tears never came down he just smiled and giggled while playfully kicking his lover in the chest "oh you old charmer you" he said and then Heckle pulled him close and kissed him passionately, Jeckle closed his eyes, returning the kiss and enjoyed it.

Heckle and Jeckle broke the kiss a little later, they dazed into each others eyes and smiled to eachother "ya know me too I had deeper feelings for you I wanted to talk to you but you kept dodging me everytime I tried to talk to ya" admitted Heckle, "do you think it comes from our first lives as husband and wife?" asked Jeckle as he caressed his lover's chest thoughtfully "don't know, don't care" answered Heckle and gave Jeckle a quick but loving kiss "ya stay here sweetheart I'm going to make breakfast" said Heckle as he left the bed, Jeckle just giggled and laid back under the blankets.


End file.
